


Uniform

by crylorenaissance



Series: Empress of the Known Galaxy AU [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Glove Kink, M/M, Mentions of Impact Play, Mentions of Voyeurism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Promotions, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Fingering, empress au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crylorenaissance/pseuds/crylorenaissance
Summary: General Hux is up for promotion and is very pleased with the news he receives. After a late night celebration with the Emperor and Empress, he finds that the Empress is very interested in his new look.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Empress of the Known Galaxy AU [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106720
Kudos: 3





	Uniform

General Hux prided himself on his appearance. There was never a wrinkle or a hair out of place. He was up for promotion and had to look his absolute best.  _ Grand Marshal Hux. _

It had a nice ring to it. The only thing truly in his way was Allegiant General Pryde. The Supreme Leader and Emperor both agreed to promote him no matter what Pryde said.

Ellaria was waiting for him to arrive, both Kylo and Pryde standing at the foot of the steps leading to her throne.

“General Hux, I assume you understand why you’re here.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader.”

“I’ve gone extensively through your performance reviews and while there are a few-” she tossed a glare towards Pryde, who looked rather disgusted by this whole situation, before continuing, “outliers, overall, you’ve done very well for yourself. Emperor Ren and I have discussed among ourselves and with your commanding officer. While Allegiant General Pryde may disagree with us, that is his prerogative, and the Emperor and I have both decided that a promotion is in order for you. Congratulations, Grand Marshal Hux. Allegiant General, you will now answer directly to the grand marshal and I will hear absolutely no arguments.”

Pryde nodded, not saying a word. He gripped his swagger stick like a vice, jaw clenched.

“Marvelous. You’re all dismissed. Grand Marshal, the tailor will update your uniforms and your promotion is effective immediately.”

Lita was waiting for him in his office when Armitage stepped into the room.

“How did it go,  _ cyare?”  _ He paused for effect but Lita’s face fell. “Oh, Armitage, I’m so sorry. I thought-”

He held a hand up and she stopped.

“I got it.”

Lita sprung up from the sofa and into his arms, pressing endless kisses to his face.

“I knew you would. You deserve it more than anyone.”

He held her at arm’s length, pressing a kiss to Lita’s hairline.

“We’ll celebrate later, my darling.”

And they did celebrate for a rather long time. Drunk on power and a little buzzed from the wine, Armitage sat in the armchair in their bedroom, legs spread, giving orders to Kylo and Lita as they fucked. If an order wasn’t followed exactly, one or both of them would be struck with a riding crop or the paddle. The one that imprinted “slut” on their skin. Kylo still had a mark bearing the word on his ass in the morning. They all slept very well that night and were fast asleep when the droid delivered Armitage’s updated uniforms to their quarters.

His uniform hadn’t changed much, just an indication of a new rank on the cuff of his sleeve, but the way Empress Cetrye watched him from bed seemed like she had never seen him in uniform before and that put Armitage in especially high spirits.

“Congratulations on your promotion, Grand Marshal. I’m proud of you.” A blush crept its way onto Armitage’s cheeks as he tried to bite back a smile. “And I must say, sir, that uniform makes you look  _ very  _ handsome.”

Lita had always loved watching Armitage get ready for work. He was so careful about his appearance, making himself perfectly within regulation and completely irresistible to her.

“Grand Marshal, I believe there’s something for you to take care of before your shift.”

He turned to face Lita, smirking when he heard her breath catch.

“Do you like my uniform that much, your majesty?” He slowly made his way to where she was laying, hands clasped behind his back and came to a stop right beside her, his thighs brushing lightly against the edge of the bed. Lita sat up, stretching slightly and using the silk sheets to cover her breasts. Her free hand reached out to Armitage and he took it, placing a soft kiss to her knuckles, then another to her palm before pulling her closer, one hand pressed against her lower back and the other tracing her lower lip.

Armitage’s wrist peeked out from between his sleeve and glove. Lita turned her head, pressing her lips to the small amount of exposed skin. He tucked a finger under her chin, tilting Lita’s head back so she could look up at him.

“Grand Marshal, it’s urgent,” she said softly.

“Is it my Empress in need of attention? Is that the urgent matter I must take care of, my darling?”

Lita’s cheeks were tinged pink, suddenly very aware of the situation. He could be  _ late!  _ On his first official day as Grand Marshal!

“You don’t have to. I wouldn’t want you to be late, sir,” she said, looking away as she began to toy with the buttons on his greatcoat.

Armitage checked the time. He had _plenty_ of time to have a quick round of pleasuring his wife.

“I don’t think it will come to that.” He thought for a moment. “But you’ll have to be quiet, darling.”

“The room’s soundproofed, you know that.” Lita glanced towards the door nervously. “I have to go check on him. I’ll be back.” She unwrapped herself from Hux’s hold and the sheets, pulling her dressing gown on before briefly leaving the room to make sure Telan and Aviva were both still sleeping.

Perfect! They were both fast asleep in their rooms.

Lita made sure her own door was secured before standing before Armitage.

“Grand Marshal Hux, I believe that urgent matter I mentioned before needs your attention right about now.”

“Where is it, Empress?” A hand went between her legs, making Lita gasp and grab at his shoulders. “Here, perhaps?” At a complete loss for words, Lita nodded, making Hux smirk. “Lie back.”

One hand stayed between her legs, gathering some of her slick onto his gloves before dragging it up to her clit, rubbing tight circles around it. Lita whined, letting out a shaky breath. The other hand circled around her throat, squeezing lightly, almost daring to put more pressure on her neck.

The pressure on her clit decreased but before Lita could protest, Armitage slid two fingers inside her, squeezing her throat tighter and effectively silencing her moans.

It didn’t hurt and it wasn’t too hard, of course, but it made Lita a little lightheaded and felt  _ so good  _ having his hand on her like that. She held onto Armitage’s wrist, soft moans and gasps escaping, as he fucked her on his fingers. Lita’s eyes rolled back when Armitage curled his fingers forward, grazing her front wall.

_ “Oh!  _ Yesyesyes,  _ Armitage!” _

“So good for me, your majesty. Can’t believe I almost let this slip by me.”

Hux slowed his hand and Lita let out a small sob, tears of frustration beginning to well in her eyes. He was slow, calculated.

“Please,” she begged softly, tears sliding down her cheeks. Armitage took pity on her the moment Lita flashed her sweetest doe eyes at him, pouting the slightest amount. He began to speed up again, curling his fingers forward as his thumb rubbed her clit.

His hold on her neck was still a little loose until it suddenly tightened. Lita gasped softly, the seam of Armitage’s gloves dug into her neck a little.

Her eyes began to roll back and she tried taking deeper breaths, whimpers and moans of pleasure escaping her mouth. She was  _ so close! _

Until it stopped again.

“No!” It was  _ whiny.  _ And accompanied with tears of both pleasure and frustration. 

“What is it, my darling?” Armitage cooed, making Lita use her same expression that got her anything she wanted. The sweet, pleading doe eyes, the pouty lip and, in this case, the shine of fresh tears. Lita sniffled a little, pulling his hand closer to her neck.

_ “Armie, please.  _ I want you to make me cum.”

He  _ melted  _ at her sweet voice and the face she made. Hux would do anything for his beloved empress the moment she made that face. Armitage didn’t usually prefer to be called “Armie” but perhaps this situation could be an exception. 

He pushed his fingers back inside her cunt, starting to thrust them up, stroking her front wall in  _ just  _ the right way to make Lita cry out and arch up off the bed. 

“Cum for me, darling.”

Lita writhed on top of the bed, pussy clenching around his soaked fingers and nails digging into the sheets, almost tearing them.

“Armitage!  _ Oh!” _

He withdrew his fingers, still wearing his gloves, and slid them into his mouth, sucking them clean. Lita tried sitting up, managing to kneel, though a little shaky, before pulling Armitage into a hug. His arms encircled her waist, pulling Lita tightly against him.

“Thank you,” she sighed, kissing just below his ear. “Maybe I’ll come visit you later today to  _ properly _ congratulate our new Grand Marshal.”

“I look forward to it, my darling.”

Lita pulled away slightly, pressing her lips to Armitage’s, still able to taste herself on him.

“And leave the uniform and gloves on when I visit?”

“Of course, my darling.”


End file.
